the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy
Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy is the first game in the Jak and Daxter series. It was developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. Story The story starts with two boys, Jak and Daxter, making their way to Misty Island, despite Samos the Green Sage's warnings. When they arrive, they see two people and an army of Lurkers. Jak and Daxter prepare to leave but are attacked by a large Lurker. Using a barrel of Eco, Jak destroys it but the resulting explosion throws Daxter into a Dark Eco pool. When he is tossed back out of the pool, he has been transformed into an ottsel. Returning to Sandover Village, the two seek Samos' help. After scolding them, Samos says that only Gol Acheron, the Dark Sage, can change Daxter back but he hasn't been seen for some time. The way to Gol's citadel is blocked by Fire Canyon. However, with enough Power Cells, Samos' daughter, Keira, can power her Zoomer up with a heat shield. After the duo collect enough Power Cells, they make their way through the canyon and end up at the Blue Sage's village. Rock Village has been mostly destroyed by a giant Lurker named Klaww. Meanwhile, the Blue Sage has mysteriously vanished. Jak and Daxter continue on, collecting more Power Cells. When enough have been collected, they're used to power an anti-gravity device the Blue Sage was working on. This device lifts up a boulder that was blocking the way to Klaww. Once Klaww is defeated, they ride the Zoomer through the mountain pass and end up at Volcanic Crater. Volcanic Crater is the home of the Red Sage, who has also vanished. At the Red Sage's laboratory, they find that all the sages, except for Samos, have been kidnapped by the people from Misty Island. These people turn out to be Gol and his sister, Maia. Gol and Maia wish to flood the world with Dark Eco. After collecting more Power Cells, the Zoomer's heat shield is upgraded. This upgrade allows Jak and Daxter to navigate through a lava-filled tunnel. At the end of the tunnel is the Yellow Sage's lab. Once they arrive, Keira tells the two that Samos has been kidnapped. Making their way through the citadel, Jak and Daxter free all of the sages. When Samos is freed, he tells them that Gol and Maia are using the energy from the Sages to power a robot. This robot is powerful enough to break open the Dark Eco silos. Traveling to the top of the citadel, the duo are confronted by a reactivated Precursor Robot. Jak battles the robot and destroys its weapons, disabling it. Four mini-silos, which each contain a different type of Eco, shoot beams of light towards the large silo. The Eco combines and forms Light Eco. Daxter debates with himself over whether to use the Eco to turn back to normal or to let Jak use it and save the world. He tells Jak to use it and the robot is permanently disabled, with Gol and Maia trapped in it. Gol and Maia sink into the Dark Eco silo which then closes. Trapped inside, they are presumably killed. However, Samos is not certain that this is the case. The group's attention is then drawn towards an immense Precursor Door. After one hundred Power Cells are collected, the door opens and the characters are in shock. However, the story ends, leading into the next one. Reception The game received mostly positive reviews. Jak and Daxter has sold almost two million copies in the US alone. Gallery Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy NA.jpg|NA Cover Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy EU.jpg|EU Cover Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy AUS.jpg|AUS Cover Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy JP.jpg|JP Cover Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy KO.jpg|KO Cover Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy Greatest Hits.jpg|Greatest Hits Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy Platinum.jpg|Platinum Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy PlayStation2 the Best.jpg|PlayStation 2 the Best jak title screen.jpg|The Title Screen for the NTSC and PAL versions Trivia *Jak never speaks in this game *This is the first Jak and Daxter game by Naughty Dog Category:PS2 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PSV Games Category:Platform games